It's Gonna Be a Long Ride
by Red Witch
Summary: Set after The Cauldron, the XMen give the Brotherhood a lift home.


****

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. Yeah, yeah, yeah…I just had this thought after watching The Cauldron for the millionth time. The X-Men had to give the Brotherhood a ride back to Bayville. What could have happened during that ride?

It's Gonna be a Long Ride

Pietro weakly stumbled out of the X-Men's jet. He saw the Professor giving some kind of pep talk to his students. Over to the side he saw the rest of the Brotherhood standing apart, watching them.

"What happened?" Pietro asked coming up to them.

"We lost," Lance shrugged.

"Mystique took off too," Todd said.

"Magneto?"

"Both of them left in those metal bubbles before the asteroid blew up," Lance explained.

"Oh," Pietro said. He looked at Todd. "Uh Toad, about before…"

"Forget about it," Todd shrugged and smiled.

Pietro nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

Lance sighed. It was good to be a team again, even if Mystique was gone. Now that he thought about it, it really wasn't Todd's fault. It was the X-Men for ruining things. Heck, why did Magneto even bother to test their powers? Loyalty was more important. And Todd was much more loyal than any X-Geek. 

"So like, what do we do about them?"

The Brotherhood glared at the X-Men. Lance did not appreciate Kitty's comment. Like they were something that had do be managed and cared for. Lance and his teammates looked at each other. They all knew what Xavier was gonna say.

"No," Lance told the X-Men. "We know what you're gonna say. Forget it."

"Look why not?" asked Evan.

"It would never work, that's why not!" Lance said. "Look, you X-Jerks have ruined everything for us! That's it! You go your way! We'll go ours!" Lance started to walk away.

"Uh, Lance," Todd asked. "How are we gonna get home?"

Lance stopped in his tracks. He groaned inwardly. "Okay, you can give us a ride. But once we're home that's it! You X-Jerks are on your own! Got it?"

Wolverine sighed to himself as the kids boarded the jet. "It's gonna be a long ride."

A few moments later…

"I can't believe that we're finally together again Scott," Alex said.

"It's good to have my little Bro back again," Scott mussed Alex's hair.

"Oh brother!" Lance groaned as he stared out the window. "I think I need an air sick bag." He was in the same row of seats as Scott and Alex.

"You got somethin' to say Alvers?" Scott snapped.

"Yeah. Why don't you two get a hotel room?"

"You hit me!" Evan snapped. He was sitting next to Pietro. Jean was on the aisle seat holding her head.

"Did not," Pietro stuck his tongue out.

"Did too."

"Did not." 

"Move your leg!" Rogue snapped. "You're taking up the whole aisle!"

"Can I help it if the stupid aisle is too small?" Fred snapped back. "And these seats aren't exactly comfy either."

"Well maybe if you weren't such a pig you'd fit in them!"

"Hey! This is a part of my mutation. Deal with it. It's not something I can just fix. You know like bad makeup!"

"What?!"

"Uh Logan, how fast does this jet go?" Storm asked.

"Not fast enough," Wolverine sighed.

"Do I like, have to sit next to him?" Kitty asked pointing to her companion near the window.

"Yeah, like I really want to sit next to you!" Todd snapped.

"Just don't cause her any trouble Toad!" Kurt said, sitting on the other side of Kitty.

"Kurt please I can handle this! And watch your tail!"

"Yeah Blue-Boy! Like I'd even be interested in your girlfriend!"

"I am not his girlfriend!" Kitty snapped. 

"Ha!" Todd laughed and stuck out his tongue.

"Don't you stick your tongue out at him Loser!" Kitty shouted.

"Who are you calling a loser?"

"You Loser!" Kurt said sticking out his tongue.

"Is it always like this?" Alex asked Scott.

"Pretty much," Scott replied. 

"Knock it off Pietro!"

"Make me!"

"Professor will you tell them to keep it down, I'm getting a headache!" Jean asked.

"You're not the only one," Xavier murmured to himself.

"Ugh, Professor the Toad's getting slime all over the place!" Kurt shouted.

"I am not! Besides, you're the one who's shedding fur!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Uh uh."

"Yah huh."

"Okay! That's it! I wanna change seats!" Kitty shouted. "I can't take either of them!"

"You can have mine!" Lance shouted. "I can't take the love-fest over here any more!"

"Well if they can change so can I!" Rogue shouted. "Hey Jean, you wanna switch?"

"I am not sitting next to her!" Fred said. 

"Feeling's mutual Fred!" Jean shouted. "I'll take anyone else's seat! Evan! Pietro! Cut it out!" Both boys were having a slap fight, with Pietro having the upper hand due to his speed.

"He started it!" Both boys yelled at once.

"Did not!" 

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Oh for crying out loud I'll sit next to them!" Lance shouted.

"No way! That's two against one!" Evan shouted.

"I'll change places with Rogue," Kitty volunteered. 

"Hey! I ain't sittin' next to Swamp Breath!"

"Nobody is moving anywhere!" Wolverine shouted. "Now shut up and let me fly the plane in peace!"

"Like I'd really wanna sit next to you, traitor!" Todd shouted at Rogue.

"Who you calling traitor Frog-Face?"

"He called you traitor, Traitor!" Fred said. 

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know exactly what he means!" Todd shouted. "You abandoned us! Traitor!"

"Cut it out Toad!" Kurt snapped. 

"Awww. Whatsa matter? Blue Boy defending his big sister?"

"Watch it!"

"You watch it!"

"Hey! Like you're both squishing me!" Kitty pushed against both of them. "Cut it out!"

"Ow! Take that Pietro!"

"OW!"

"Oops. Sorry Jean."

"Will you two knock it off before somebody gets hurt!"

"Chuck can't you put them all to sleep or something?" Wolverine groaned. 

"I've never really tried that before," Xavier said. "At least, not this many people."

"Ow! Okay Maximoff you are so dead!"

"Stop poking me!"

"Move your leg!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Alvers tell your goons to knock it off or else!"

"Or else what Summers?"

"Back off man, I still have enough power left to fry you!"

"Hey! Stop it!"

"Quit it!"

"Ewwwwww!"

"Watch it with that tail!"

"Now would be a good time to try!" Wolverine shouted. "WILL ALL OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF! DON'T MAKE ME COME BACK THERE!" 

"I'll deal with them Logan," Storm said. "All right, just settle down all of you! Pietro, Evan stop it! Now! No more slap fights!"

"Fine," Pietro said with a mischievous grin. He stuck his finger in his mouth and then put it in Evan's ear. "Wet Willie!"

"Yuck! That is so disgusting!"

"Pietro!" Storm snarled.

"What?" Pietro put on an innocent face. "You said no slapping."

"How about a spike in your ear?"

"Evan!"

"Auntie O! He started it!"

"Pietro stop that right now! Toad! Kurt! Stop making faces at each other!" Storm shouted.

"Stop squishing me ya yahoo!" 

"I am not squishing you my foot is falling asleep!"

"OW! Storm, Quicksilver's pulling my hair!" Jean fumed.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Hey! You've got chips!" Fred said. "Where did you get them?" 

"None of your beeswax!" Rogue munched. "Hey! Get away!"

Fred tried to grab the chips. "I'm hungry!"

"Live off your body fat you big ape!"

"Hey! I could go for some chips too!" Todd said. Before anyone could react Todd hopped out of his seat and shot out his tongue, nailing the bag and yanking it into his mouth.

"EWWWWWWW!" Kitty recoiled. "GROSS!"

"Aw man!" Fred groaned.

"OW! Stop it Pietro!" Jean shouted.

"Okay who's kicking my seat?" Scott turned around.

"I am not kicking I am trying to get some breathing room!" Fred said.

"Well you are crushing the breath outta me!" Rogue shouted.

"Speaking of breath, when was the last time you brushed your teeth Toad?"

"Watch it Fuzzy!"

"Pietro stop it!" 

"Hey man, call them off!" Alex said to Lance.

"Whaddya want me to do about it? Besides you X-Geeks started it!"

"Don't call us X-Geeks!" Scott fumed.

"Pietro cut it out!" Jean shouted.

"Yeah man, knock it off!" Evan shouted.

"ONE MORE WORD OUT OF ANY ONE OF YOU AND YOU WILL ALL BE WALKING HOME! GOT IT?" Wolverine screamed. "Chuck, do something…please!"

"See what you guys have done?" Scott snapped.

"Us? You're the ones who started this whole mess?" Lance snapped.

"We did not!" Jean shouted. "Ow!"

"Oh shut up Jean," Pietro said. 

"Don't tell her to shut up!" Rogue said.

"Don't tell him not to tell her to shut up!" said Fred. 

"You shut up!" Rogue shouted.

"Make me!"

"Ow! Pietro!"

"Alvers I swear if you don't…" 

"Or what Summers? What are you and you're little X-Geeks gonna do about it?"

"Don't call us that!"

"Move your tail!"

"X-Geeks. X-Geeks. X-Geeks!"

"You stay on your side Toad!" 

"Make me!"

"You wanna knuckle sandwich?"

"Like will you two knock it off! Storm!"

"Children!"

"Chuck…."

"X-Geeks!"

"That's it…"

"Cut it…."

"Why you…"

All of the sudden it got very quiet. "Uh…Professor did you kill them all?" Storm asked.

"No. I merely made them take a little nap," Xavier sighed, rubbing his head. "Oh my head."

"Thank you," Wolverine sighed with relief and started to whistle as he flew home.


End file.
